Mickey Doesn't Know
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: Mickey invites The Doctor and Rose to a bar with him, and Rose makes plans to show Mickey who she really wants to be with. Involves karaoke, alcohol, and wasted Time Travelers. 10Rose
1. Mickey Doens't Know

**Okay, this came to me earlier when I was listening to Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra. I changed the words a bit, but most of the song is the same. 10Rose. The Doctor is sort of OOC.**

Relaxing in the TARDIS was Rose's favorite thing to do. She had the Doctor, usually fiddling with the TARDIS and cursing in Gallifreyan, and the TARDIS radio. Usually, it played whatever the Doctor felt like listening to, which was punk rock (Rose knew he was a punk). But today, it was playing something different.

"Rose, is this one of your songs?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows and Rose smiled. He had been thinking about that song, and the TARDIS psychic radio had picked up on it. She had been thinking about the Doctor, the Song, Mickey, and a karaoke bar.

"Yeah, actually. I like this song. Don't you?" Rose asked, flipping through her magazine. She was startled by the knocking on the TARDIS door. The radio quieted and the Doctor crossed over and opened it. Mickey was standing outside, dressed like he was going out somewhere.

"Hey Mickey!" Rose said, setting down her magazine and getting up. She hugged her ex boyfriend (she had finally broken up with him properly) and let him come inside the TARDIS.

"I was going out to a bar, I was wondering if either of you felt like coming with me?" He asked. Rose nearly burst out laughing. This was perfect. She wanted a drink anyways.

"I'm game. Come on, Doctor. It'll be fun." Rose said, and the Doctor appeared to consider it. She knew what he would say before he said it and rushed off to the wardrobe room to change.

She came out a moment later in a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves and a white tube top. She had simply brushed her hair back and applied some lipgloss while the Doctor changed his clothes (due to Rose's orders) and came back in blue jeans and a green t-shirt that read 'an awkward morning beats a boring night'. The shirt would've made Jack proud.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked, linking her arm through the Doctor's and following Mickey out of the TARDIS.

* * *

Sure enough, the bar Mickey wanted to go to was a karaoke bar. Rose made plans to get the Doctor onstage and singing Scotty Doesn't Know. Except she was going to make a few changes to the lyrics, just to piss Mickey off. She was in a mood, and she wanted to do it.

After the Doctor had had a few drinks, Rose had the Doctor get up on stage. When he didn't pick a song, she picked for him, changing the lyrics just a little bit. The Doctor took one look at the new lyrics and grinned. He was going to enjoy the look on Mickey's face just as much as Rose.

He picked up the microphone and began singing.

_Mickey doesn't know,  
That Rosie and me,  
Do it in the TARDIS every Sunday._

_She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and..._

_Mickey doens't know, oh.  
Mickey doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Mickey!  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL MICKEY!_

_Rosie says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping._

_Cuz Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know.  
So don't tell Mickey.  
Mickey doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL MICKEY!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Rosie's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!_

_Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Don't tell Mickey.  
Cuz Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL MICKEY!_

_We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't knoooooow..._

_The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz..._

_Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know._

_I did her on his birthday._

_Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Mickey doesn't know,  
Don't tell Mickey.  
Mickey doesn't knoooooow..._

_Mickey will know,  
Mickey has to know,  
Mickey 's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Mickey,  
Gonna tell him myself._

_Mickey has to know,  
Mickey has to know,  
Mickey has to,  
Mickey has to,  
Mickey has to go!_

_Mickey doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Mickey)  
Mickey doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Mickey)  
Mickey doesn't know...  
Mickey 's gotta go!_

Rose had a wicked grin on her face as she watched Mickey grow even more infuriated. He would think the Doctor changed the lyrics, and that was perfect. About time Mickey got told off properly by the Doctor.

As the Doctor got off stage to cheers and applause, he handed the Microphone to Rose, grinning. Mickey was making his way towards them, and just as he was a few steps from them, the Doctor pulled Rose to him and crushed her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Mickey stopped abrubtly, watching Rose and the Doctor play tonsil hockey, shocked.

"Your up next, Rose Tyler" The Doctor said, pulling away.

**Okay, I might write other chapters, depending on what you think.**


	2. Naughty Girl

**I'm glad you liked this story. I got requests for more chapters. If there's a character you'd like to see singing a song, please tell me the character and the song and I'll make it happen, otherwise, its going to be the Doctor, Rose and the other character revealed in this chapter. I was thinking maybe Sarah-Jane...well, lemme know what you think!**

Rose downed another shot of vodka before climbing onstage, dreading the song the Doctor picked for her. Mickey had left after having a few more drinks, staring daggers at the Doctor. The Doctor grinned as Mickey left, and waited patiently for Rose's song to start playing.

Rose looked at the lyrics on the screen beside her and grinned. She knew this wasn't the song the Doctor thought he picked for her. He'd never heard it before. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby. _

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me

Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

The Doctor felt a tightening in his jeans as he watched Rose sing the song, thinking it was a harmless song. But then, with a title like 'Naughty Girl' how could it be harmless? Rose. The little vixen knew the song; she didn't even look at the screen. Somehow, she had planned this. Well, maybe that was the several daiquiris he'd had talking.

* * *

Jack wanted a drink, and possibly some entertainment. The nearest bar was a karaoke bar. The drinks were good, and sometimes he got a few laughs out of the horrible singers.

Jack walked into the bar to find Rose walking triumphantly off stage towards a rather handsome man. New boyfriend, maybe? Where was the Doctor? Maybe he'd find some attractive company for the night.

"Jack? Oh my god, it's been forever? How'd you get off Satellite Five?" Rose asked, hugging Jack. Jack noticed she'd had a few drinks and sighed inwardly. He wouldn't take advantage of Rose. But the attractive guy behind her looked like he could drink most people under the table. He didn't seem too drunk.

"It was messy. I'd rather not go into it. Who's your friend here?" Jack asked, wearing a charming smile. Rose giggled and looked over at the Doctor. He was wearing a silly grin on his face.

"This, Captain Jack Harkness, is the Doctor." Rose said, and the smile vanished, to be replaced by one of shock. There was no way this was the Doctor.

"'ello, Jack. Care for a drink?" The Doctor asked, handing him a shot of…hmm…ah. Tequila. Jack downed it and put the shot glass on the bar.

"What happened?" Jack asked, getting another drink. Rose perched herself precariously on a bar stool, the Doctor on the one beside her, ordering each of them another drink. This time, it was a transparent blue liquid in a tall glass.

"Its called Rev. Drink up, you'll like it." The Doctor said, and began draining his glass. Rose shrugged, having drunk enough not to care, and began drinking. It tasted sort of like a blue raspberry popsicle, but there was alcohol in it. You could taste it.

"He regenerated. Something Time Lords do, takes too long to explain it." Rose said, finishing half her glass. She felt dizzy, and nearly fell off her barstool. She had drank that Rev stuff way too fast. Jack, not nearly impaired yet, reached over and steadied her.

"Ah. Well, I look forward to hearing the story. In the meantime, how about one of you two get up and sing something?" Jack asked, and both gave him the same wicked look. Jack felt like his pride was in danger.

"How about you do it?" Rose asked, grinning manically. Jack swallowed. He didn't like that look.


	3. Animals

**Okay, in this chapter:Jack's song, more drinks, giggles, and Sarah-Jane. I hoped you liked it, and there will be drinking games!**

Jack drank two more glasses of the Rev, one purple, one green, before he felt like he was inebriated enough to get on stage. He wouldn't let either of them pick the song, and instead picked the song that he knew the Doctor and Rose would enjoy. Oh how he loved this song. And truth be told, the things in the song actually happened with him.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

Jack had the typical Harkness smile as he left stage. Rose noticed that women were making their way up to him. He was getting lucky tonight. Typical Jack Harkness.

"Well, Rose, what's next? Do you feel like going another round?" The Doctor asked, and Rose was considering it when his next target walked in the bar-Sarah-Jane Smith.

Rose followed his line of sight and found his target. She didn't seem like the bar type, what was she doing in here? Before Rose could open her mouth, Sarah-Jane spotted them and came over to their spot at the bar.

"Doctor? I didn't expect to find the two of you in here. You never were the domestic type, Doctor, what changed?" Sarah-Jane asked, and the Doctor shrugged, ordering an electric green drink in a shot glass that was smoking slightly. It looked toxic, but the Doctor tossed the shot back without grimacing.

"Ah, I've missed those. Oh, 'ello, Sarah-Jane. Nothing changed, I felt like coming out here for a bit, have a few drinks, spend time with Rose. I could ask you the same. Another round." The Doctor said, and Sarah-Jane sat down next to the Doctor taking the drink he had ordered. It was tequila this time, something Sarah-Jane could start with. She drank it and set the glass down.

"Horrible week. I need a drink." She said, and looked around. She found Rose sitting farther down the bar with an attractive young man, playing a drinking game of some sorts.

"Oh, that's Captain Jack Harkness. 51st century time agent, watch out for him. He thinks he's God's gift to women." The Doctor said, giggling. The alcohol was starting to get to him. That, and he was trying to decide what song he wanted Sarah-Jane to sing, if he could get her to sing at all. Even when drunk, she was aware of herself. She could hold her alcohol well. Sarah-Jane knew the Doctor would have to get back to the TARDIS here soon, or he'd do something stupid.

"Alright, Doctor, one more round and I'm taking you back to the TARDIS. I'm going to get Rose." Sarah-Jane watched the Doctor start to sulk like a child. _That was new_, she thought as she stood and walked over to Rose, who was giggling uncontrollably while being supported by Jack.

"Sarah-Jane! Good to see you! Care to join us?" Rose slurred, and Sarah-Jane sighed. Jack appeared to have control of himself, and she also noticed he was looking her up and down. _I think I'm a little old for you,_ she thought, pulling Rose up.

"I'm taking you three back to the TARDIS where you can drink yourselves silly, but not do something that will get the Doctor stuck under a microscope. You too, Captain. And stop looking at me like that. I'm probably old enough to be your mother." She pulled Jack off of his seat, and watched the Doctor pay for their drinks. She pulled him along, fishing the TARDIS key out of Rose's jacket pocket, because she wasn't sticking her hand down the Doctor's pocket for the sonic screwdriver.

"Can we play I Have Never once we get back?" Jack asked, helping Sarah-Jane hold the Doctor steady.

"If you want. I've had the drink I wanted, I'm going home." She looked at the three faces giving her the puppy dog look, and gave in. She'd play. It couldn't hurt, could it?


	4. I Have Never

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed, its greatly appreicated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Everything you don't recognize, I probably just made up for the sake of the story. **

Sarah Jane opened the TARDIS door and led the Doctor and Rose inside, Jack following. He was still staring at her, and she was getting rather tired of it. How old was he, anyways? Twenty five, maybe? Way too young for her, not that she was thinking about him romantically. She had to admit, though, he was good looking. He probably didn't have a hard time getting female company.

"Alright, Doctor, I know you've got some decent drink around here somewhere. Tell me where it's at so we can play." Jack said, and the Doctor strode out of the console room, motioning the others to follow him. They did, and he led them into a sort of lounge. There was a low, semicircle shaped couch around a table that had to be at least fifteen feet in diameter. A cabinet was placed along one wall, and the Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and opened it. Bottles lined the shelves in the cabinet, and on the doors several types of glasses sat in snug little harnesses. He carefully selected four crystal shot glasses and a tall bottle of a red-orange drink.

"One hundred and fifty year old Gallifreyan scotch. I've got the only…four bottles left in existence. Consider yourselves special, my friends, I wouldn't let just anyone drink this." The Doctor said, setting the bottle down and passing the glasses around.

"Alright, everyone knows how to play, right?" Rose said, and getting nods from everyone, she decided to start, giving the Doctor a look.

"I've never been to Barcelona." She said and the Doctor looked guilty, as he should. He tossed back a shot, as did Jack. They both refilled their glasses and Sarah Jane went next.

"I've never done anything illegal." Another shot for the guys, and one for Rose. She smiled when Jack's eyebrow shot up. And speaking of Jack, it was his turn.

"I've never….worn pink." Jack grinned, watching Rose glare, but both girls down a shot of the strong drink. The Doctor's turn.

"I've never had a one night stand." Jack and Rose both tossed down another shot. The Doctor grinned and opened his mouth, but Rose beat him to it.

"You're not allowed to ask questions. Its part of the rules." She told him, and he scowled. Rose's turn again.

"I've never slept with anyone of the same sex." Jack took a drink, and after a second, so did the Doctor. Rose had to remember to ask him about that some other time. Jack was grinning wickedly.

"I've never purposely done someone harm, be it mental or physical." Sarah Jane said, and watched all three of the others drink. She shook her head.

"I've never had sex with Rose." Jack blurted and both the Doctor and Rose blushed. The Doctor sighed and threw back a drink, and Jack stood up from his seat.

"I knew it! You can't hide that from me, Doctor." Jack exclaimed, and Rose crawled under the table. Jack reached under to fish her out, and found the waistband of her jeans. Wrapping his fingers around it, he started to pull Rose up, when he realized it wasn't the back of her jeans, it was the front. Rose squealed, and slapped his hand, and Jack shrugged.

"I've never…" The Doctor started, but couldn't finish his sentence. He had dropped his head to the back of the couch and fell asleep.

"I think we should call it a night." Sarah Jane said, looking under the table for Rose. She was climbing out on the other side, glaring at Jack.

"I second that." Rose said, hauling the Doctor up from his seat. He mumbled something, and Rose rolled her eyes. Sarah Jane went to help Rose. Jack left the room, still grinning.

Together, Sarah Jane and Rose managed to get the Doctor to his room. They dumped him on his bed, and stuck a pillow under his head before leaving the room. Rose left the door slightly open. Yawning, Rose opened the door to her room, and found Jack lying on her bed, asleep. She pushed him off the bed, and climbed in it herself. Sarah Jane went to the room across the hall, and fell asleep.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM?" Rose screeched, waking up that morning. Sarah Jane winced, Rose's loud voice carrying through both bedroom doors.

Jack also winced. He had a major hangover. Rose, apparently, didn't have a headache. Down the hall, he heard something hit the floor, and assumed Rose's voice had startled the Doctor out of bed.

"I thought this was my room. D'you mind not yelling?" Jack asked, and Rose glared at Jack.

"Go to your own room, Harkness. You may have just returned, but you're still not getting any from me. Go pester the Doctor." Rose said, climbing out of bed, still dressed in the clothes from last night. Jack stood and left Rose's room, groaning.

The Doctor blinked, staring up at the ceiling. Rude awakening, Much. Then he realized his mouth was very dry, and he had a splitting headache. He had way too much to drink last night. How often was it that he got drunk? Sure, he and Rose went to bars all the time. Drinking didn't affect Rose they way it did other people, she could go to sleep and wake up the next morning perfectly fine.

"Rose, could you say that again please? I'm not sure they heard you on Platform One!" The Doctor yelled back, picking himself up off the floor and reaching into the nightstand drawer. A small bottle, about the size of a mini bottle you'd find at a bar, containing a purple liquid was pulled out. The cap came off, and the Doctor drank the contents, grimacing. He walked into his bathroom, and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor walked into the kitchen, whistling cheerfully, running his hand through his wet hair. Sarah Jane and Jack were sitting at the table, bits of toast sitting on plates in front of them. Sarah Jane was sipping from a cup of tea, Jack had a half empty glass of water in front of him.

"How come you're not hung over?" Jack asked, and the Doctor grinned.

"Remedy from Delaron. Its a wonderful little concoction, it seeks out the alcohol in your body and destroys it while rehydrating your body and all that." The Doctor tossed another bottle of the remedy to Jack, and one to Sarah Jane.

"Doctor, about last night. I've got a question. Who did you sleep with?" Rose queired, grabbing her toast from the toaster and biting into it. The Doctor's hand reached up and ran his hand through his hair again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose." The Doctor said, and turned to leave the room. Only to find the door out was now on the other side of the kitchen, behind Rose.

"Yeah, I think you do. Who was it. You said you slept with another guy. I just want to know who it was." Rose replied, and the Doctor bit his lip.

"It was a while ago, back on Gallifrey. It was-"

"Was it that Time Lord we met while on Siven, trying to stop the Daleks from killing the entire population?" Sarah Jane asked, and the Doctor nodded. Sarah Jane began laughing, clinging tightly onto the table.

"You're kidding me. That stuck up brown noser? He never struck me as your type, Doctor!" Sarah Jane kept laughing, and the Doctor had an exasperated look on his face.

"I was younger, Sarah Jane! Seriously, my judgment has improved since then!"

"Ah, shut up, Doctor. I don't care. I was just curious. 'Cause I was thinking it was Jack here, back on your last self. I was going to ask how good he was." Rose said, kissing the Doctor on the cheek and leaving the room, humming 'Sex is not the Enemy'.

"Well, Doctor. I've got to get back to my place, K-9 will start to wonder where I've gone. Come see me sometime." Sarah Jane left, leaving Jack and the Doctor alone in the kitchen.

"Doesn't it make you wonder why she wants to know if I'm good?" Jack asked, finishing the last bit of his toast.

"Yeah, It does. Are you?"

"Would you like to find out first hand?" Jack grinned his famous grin.


End file.
